Hello?
by Sazumi-Gothic
Summary: [SONGFIC][ONESHOT]Kouichi siente que no pertenece donde esta, un accidente le cambio un poco los pensamientos, sin embargo...


Este s mi primer SongFic, por lo tanto, no esperen algo maravilloso ;-;U, si hay faltas de ortografía, PERDONENME ù.u... bag ù.uU… Bueno, solo léanlo, ;--; 

-Digimon no me pertenece blabla es de Akiyoshi Hongo, blabla yo solo muestro esto por motivos de Fan ô.o blabla xD

Ok, na ke ver, solo dejenme, es un SongFic, escribo lo que se me de la gana Ò.o! no me reclamen , y no kiten este fic TOT... oo... suspenso xD...

················································

Kouichi ya estaba harto, en clases no tomaba atencion, nada le importaba... nada... sin embargo un dia le llego, un dia en que se dio cuenta que no valia estar ahi...

················································

-Hello - Evanescence-

"Playground school bell rings again"

- Creo que vengo reconociendo... que siempre he estado solo... no tengo ningún amigo ... porque me cuesta demasiado... maldita rutina de siempre, es la misma... ¿cuando cambiara? creo que se todo lo que pasara... suenan las campanas... es hora de salir...

"Rain clouds come to play again"

-Todo esta despejado... pero mi corazón no, esta tan nublado como ayer, y nublado como se pone ahora, y empieza a llover... las nubes lloran... ¿es porque no tienen lo que mas anhelan¿No lo pueden cumplir?... si es eso yo igual lloro...

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

- ¿Que ha pasado?... en la rejas se pude notar la calle, hay un accidente, corro hacia las rejas para encontrarme lo que menos deseaba... mi madre... asustado salte la reja y me dirigí hacia ella, no lo podía creer, corría mucha sangre... ¿es que ya estaba muerta?.. No... creo que sigue respirando... pues no se nota...

"Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to ...Hello..."

-No quiero perder a nadie mas... estoy tan solo y ahora esto... ¿es que Dios me odia?... ¿Que hice para merecer esto¿Nacer? ... escucho esa maldita voz... la que no he querido volver a escuchar... no... ¿...D...Duskmon?

"If i smile and don't believe"

-Se supone que jamás volvería, no estoy triste... pero una sonrisa no lo arreglara todo...

"Soon i know i'll wake from this dream"

-Se la lleva la ambulancia, mas soledad siento en mí, y esa voz me llama... ¿cuando despertare de este sueño?... ¿esta pesadilla?... cuanto mas tiene que venir...

"Don't try to fix me i'm not broken"

-La maestra trata de ayudarme... ahora... ahora se le viene a ocurrir... Ni siquiera se le ocurra tocarme, no es demasiado como ve usted, déjeme ir...aunque si fuera dentro de mi si estoy destrozado...

"Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide...Don't cry..."

-Cuanto tiempo mas, que... ahora morirá mi hermano y mi padre... cuanto mas seguirá... y esa voz me llama pero no quiero ir... es la mentira... un maldita mentira que esta dentro de mi... ¿Ilusión?... porque no te vas y me dejas en paz, que ya quiero salir de esta pesadilla...

Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping

-Pasan las noches... no puedo dormir, me dijeron que ella… había fallecido... sin mas, debería odiar a Dios por esto... Pero... no diré nada... sin embargo... como me gustaría que la voz... la persona... que me estaba llamando hubiera muerto... no puedo dormir... estoy seguro que aunque me duerma no saldré de esto... ¿es mi realidad?... si…mi maldita realidad...

Hello i'm still here

-Y tu sigues aquí... porque no me dejas solo... lo sé... siempre he estado solo, pero no quiero estar contigo, con cualquier personas menos contigo, no quiero volver a ser tu, no quiero estar cerca tuyo, pero tu sigues aquí sin irte...

All that's left of yesterday

-Estoy cerrando mis ojos... llegara un nuevo día... lo sé... todo lo que paso hoy se convertirá en ayer... con la misma soledad de antes... con la misma oscuridad de antes... la tristeza que llevo... que no se puede resolver... y yo siga mi misma...maldita... rutina... y ganas de morir ya...

················································

Traducción:

"Playground school bell rings again"

-En el patio de recreo de la escuela, las campanas suenan nuevamente –

"Rain clouds come to play again"

-Nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar, nuevamente-

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

-Nadie te ha dicho que ella ya no respira-

"Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to ...Hello..."

-Hola, soy tu mente, dándote alguien con quien hablar…Hola...-

"If i smile and don't believe"

-Si sonrió y no creo-

"Soon i know i'll wake from this dream"

-Sabré que pronto despertaré de este sueño-

"Don't try to fix me i'm not broken"

-No trates de arreglarme, no estoy roto-

"Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide...Don't cry..."

-Hola soy la mentira, viviendo por ti, así que te puedes refugiar en ella…No llores…-

"Suddenly i know i'm not sleeping"

-Mas tarde, se que ya no duermo-

"Hello i'm still here"

-Hola? yo sigo aquí-

"All that's left of yesterday"

-Todo lo que dejó el ayer-

················································

Dejen Review, y no leere de lo ke le falta, es mi primera vez, espero felicitaciones ù .uUUU xD


End file.
